finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 11
Willkommen zurück liebe Leute. Letztes Mal haben wir erlebt, wie Steiner, Marcus und Lili in Treno nach der Silbernadel gesucht haben, um die Versteinerung von Blank aufzuheben. Dabei sind sie per Gargantulabahn nach Alexandria gereist, um sich dort aufzuteilen. Lili wollte ihre Mutter bekehren und Marcus hatte vor sich auf den Weg in den Verwunschenen Wald zu machen. Aber 1. kommt es anders und 2. als man denkt. Wie bereits angekündigt, spielen wir dieses Kapitel ausschließlich mit Zidane, Freia, Vivi und Quina. Ist die Katze aus dem Haus, tanzen die Mäuse auf dem Tisch Nach dem Untergang Burmecias und der bitteren Niederlage gegen Beatrix, beschließen unsere Helden sich nach Cleyra zu begeben. Es besteht immer noch Hoffnung, denn der König lebt und Cleyra wird von einem starken Sandwirbelsturm beschützt. Na dann wollen wir doch mal los. Automatisch landen wir vor Burmecia und machen uns nun auf in die Wüste Wubu. Wenn ihr die Choco-Karte Strand der Muße bereits in Kapitel 9 gehoben habt, dann wisst ihr, wo die Wüste liegt. Ansonsten haltet euch auf der Karte westlich und ihr werdet automatisch die Wüste finden. Übrigens... Stilzkin hatte doch in einem Brief geschrieben, dass er in die Wüste Wubu will, oder? Kurz merken bitte. ^^ Habt ihr den Plattenpanzer in eurem Inventar so könnt ihr ihn Zidane anlegen, der dadurch die Hilfs-Ability "Exorzismus" lernt. Überprüft die Ausrüstung und sorgt dafür, dass nach Möglichkeit die Hilfs-Ability "Kannibale" erlernt wird. Sie steigert den Schaden bei humanoiden Feinden. Ihr müsst sie noch nicht aktivierern, erlernen reicht vorerst, aber wir werden sie später im Kapitel noch brauchen. Generell solltet ihr nachsehen, ob durch einen Ausrüstungswechsel neue Abilitys erlernt werden können. Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann wechselt mal ein bisschen umher mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Accessoires. center 'Der Stamm des Cleyra-Baumes' Betretet den riesigen Sandwirbelsturm auf der Weltkarte und ihr seid am Cleyra-Baum angekommen. Es gilt ihn zu erklimmen, da sich oben in der Krone die eigentliche Stadt befindet. Folgt zunächst dem Weg in den nächsten Bildschirm. Dort werdet ihr an eine Tür kommen, die fest verschlossen ist. Benutzt den Hebel am Ende der kleinen Treppe rechts und sie wird sie öffnen. Geht weiter hinein und nehmt im nächsten Raum die Phönixfeder aus der Truhe. Lauft nun weiter und nehmt die Zauberstiefel aus der Truhe, die im unteren Bereich des folgenden Bereiches fast vollständig von den Wurzeln getarnt wird. Ebenfalls gut getarnt ist die Truhe nahe des herunter fließenden Sandes im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Darin befindet sich ein Gletscherstock, den ihr auch mitnehmen dürft. Es geht weiter nach links, wo wir über die äußeren Wurzeln den Baum weiter erklimmen und so in höhere Gefilde vordringen. Achtung nutzt noch nicht die kleinen Wurzeln direkt neben dem Eingang, sondern lauft die große Wurzel weiter nach oben. Nun... eigentlich landen wir wieder im selben Raum, wie eben, aber nun können wir ihn etwas verändern. *tadaaaaa* Nehmt zuerst den Äther aus der Kiste und geht dann ein Stück weiter nach links. Dort ist ein kleines Loch, in das ihr mal mit der Hand reingreifen solltet. Ihr habt einen Mechanismus betätigt, der die Kammer mit Sand füllt. Macht nun kehrt und nutzt die kleinen Wurzeln, um weiter nach oben zu gelangen. Der Sand hat den Raum nun soweit aufgefüllt, dass ihr den oberen Ausgang auf der linken Seite nutzen könnt. ---- By the way: Folgende Monster könnt ihr hier am Stamm des Cleyra-Baumes antreffen: * Mephistolibelle, von der Quina die Blaue Magie Quinapfeil erlernen kann, * Sandgolem + Herz, * Montisaurus, von dem Quina die Blaue Magie Himmelswind erlernen kann und * Sihslockawurm, von dem Quina die Blaue Magie Reinkarnat erlernen kann. Mephistolibelle.PNG|Mephistolibelle Sihslockawurm.PNG|Sihslockawurm Sandgolem und Herz.jpg|Sandgolem und Herz Montisaurus FFIX.jpg|Montisaurus Der Sandgolem ist ein besonderer Gegner, denn wer immer nur ihn angreift, wird ihn nicht besiegen können. Doch bevor ihr verzweifelt aus dem Kampf flieht, weil ihr keine andere Möglichkeit seht, rate ich euch doch einmal sein Herz anzugreifen. Zwar sackt irgendwann der Sandgolem zusammen, jedoch erholt er sich auch wieder und attackiert dann von neuem. Also gleich einen Stoß ins Herz versetzen und bald ist Ruhe im P***! ---- Und im neuen Bereich erwartet uns wieder mal nur Sand... so langsam fühl ich mich in meine Kindheit zurück versetzt... da hatte ich auch ne riiiiesige Sandkiste... Lauft zunächst nach links und nehmt die Mistgabel aus der Schatzkiste heraus. Quina brauch sie zwar nicht, da wir bereits die bessere Mithrilgabel besitzen, aber man kann ja vielleicht noch was feines draus schmieden oder sie zu Geld machen. :3 Etwas weiter oben wartet Mohanna auf euch und ihr könnt endlich den Brief von Atura überreichen. Speichert und zeltet bei ihr noch, falls ihr Bedarf habt. Wenn ihr den Bereich nach Norden verlassen wollt, so kommt ihr an einer Schatztruhe mit einem Zelt vorbei, die ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen solltet. Folgt ihr dem Weg weiter so gelangt ihr an eine kleine Abzweigung. Am Ende des linken Weges findet ihr einen Feuerstock in einer Kiste. Der rechte Weg bringt uns weiter voran, bei unserem Aufstieg. Überquert die Brücke und nun wird es etwas unübersichtlich, daher füge ich hier mal wieder ein Bildchen ein. :3 center Lauft zunächst um die Wurzel in der Mitte, denn dahinter hat sich mal wieder eine Schatztruhe versteckt, die es zu plündern gilt. Darin verborgen ist ein Wüstenstiefel. Lauft nun weiter mittig entlang und haltet euch dazu noch links. Ihr findet in einer kleinen Einbuchtung, die aus unserer Sicht nicht zu erahnen ist eine Truhe mit einer Mithrilweste. Legt diese als erstes Vivi an, da er damit die Ability Auto-Potion lernt. Wie der Name schon sagt, verwendet er, vorrausgesetzt sie ist aktiviert, automatisch im Kampf eine Potion, sobald er Schaden genommen hat. Schöne Wirkung, schnell erlernt und der kleine Schwarzmagier kippt uns schon nicht mehr so schnell aus den Latschen. :3 Lauft immer weiter in den hinteren mittleren Teil und ihr gelangt in einen neuen Bereich. Dort fällt euch natürlich gleich die Kiste mit dem Mithrilfäustling in die Hände und ihr folgt dem Weg erneut. Wieder könnt ihr einen Hebel umlegen. Dieser stoppt den Sandfluss auf dem anderen Weg, sodass wir ihn später betreten und die Schätze mitnehmen können. Kehrt nun in den vorherigen Bereich zurück, denn ihr könnt dem Weg rechts folgen und kommt an einer gut sichtbaren Schatzkiste mit einem Allheilmittel vorbei. Nehmt nun den linken Weg und verlasst den Bereich endgültig. Direkt vor euch an der Abzweigung befindet sich eine Truhe mit einer Potion. Nehmt nun den rechten Weg, der vorher noch von fließendem Sand unzugänglich gemacht wurde. Ihr kommt am Ende des Weges an die Schatztruhe mit dem Elixier und dürft dann dem anderen Weg an der Abzweigung folgen. Hier gilt es nun den Sandstrudeln zu entkommen, indem ihr die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste wiederholt schnell nacheinander drückt. So kommen wir an die Schatzkisten mit einer Hi-Potion und den 900 Gil. Dann haltet euch wieder links und folgt dem Weg wie immer, bis ihr an eine Leiter kommt. Etwas weiter links seht ihr noch eine Schatzkiste mit einem Gizarkraut darin und mehr gibt es am Stamm des Cleyrabaumes nicht zu holen. Wird ja auch mal langsam Zeit, dass wir die Stadt in der Baumkrone erreichen. Klettert die Leiter hinauf und ihr gelangt in die Stadt. center 'Cleyra - ein hübsches Fleckchen Erde... Baum' Wir werden bereits erwartet in dieser wunderhübsch traumhaften Stadt. Hach zu schade, dass dies der einzige Besuch bleiben wird. D: Während Freia sich auf den Weg zu einer Audienz beim König Burmecias macht, haben wir die Möglichkeit eine Stadtrundführung mitzumachen. Entscheidet, wie ihr wollt. Ich kenne mich in Cleyra bestens aus und weiß daher, wo ich lang muss. :P Letztendlich kommt ihr an diesem Punkt wieder an und könnt die Stadt auf eigene Faust erkunden und mit den Leuten sprechen. Zuerst sammeln wir mal wieder ein paar Schätze ein und sehen uns hier gepflegt um... Lauft zunächst an der Priesterin rechts vorbei und schaut im nächsten Bild bei dem Schild im Vordergrund nach der Truhe mit den 970 Gil. Kehrt um und lauft nun die Treppe hinauf. Oberhalb der ersten kleinen Treppe befindet sich eine Plattform, an deren rechten Rand ihr eine Phönixdaune finden könnt. Lauft nun, immer noch im Anfangsbildschirm, die nächste Treppe weiter nach oben, bis sich der Weg spaltet. Haltet euch rechts und schaut euch, wenn ihr mögt im nächsten Bildschirm das ATE "Nichtsch tschu eschen hier, mampf!" an. Ihr werdet eine kurze lustige Szene mit Quina sehen, der wieder nur an das eine denken kann. Schaut nach dem ATE rechts an der Hauswand vorbei. Dort liegt ein Jadestein im Gebüsch versteckt. Nehmt ihn mit und haltet euch nördlich, um mit dem Mann zu sprechen, der euch Waffen verkauft. Kauft ein, was ihr noch nicht besitzt oder wovon ihr mehrere Gegenstände an der Zahl benötigt. Geht nun die Treppe rechts halb hinauf und nehmt das Allheilmittel mit. Folgt der Treppe weiter in den nächsten Bereich, wo ihr euch die ATEs "Bitte hasst mich nicht!" oder "Piltsche, mampf!" ansehen könnt. Ich habe mich für letzteres entschieden und sehe somit Quina, der höchst dubiose Pilze verspeisen möchte. Danach habt ihr trotzdem noch die Möglichkeit euch das ATE mit Vivi anzusehen. Dieser wird von einigen Burmecianern beschimpft. Wenn ich das schon sehe, krieg ich schon die Krise. Hinfort mit ihnen!!! Vorurteile wtf?! -.- Folgt dem Weg links und ihr könnt sehen, wie es mit Vivi weiter geht in "Ich, ich habe doch überhaupt nichts...". Der Kleine hat es schon nicht leicht und irgendwie finde ich es immer trauriger. D: *Vivi pat* Nachdem das ATE vorbei ist, lauft gleich hinter der Hängebrücke rechts und kurz vor der nächsten Hängebrücke, findet ihr eine Phönixdaune. Die sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen. Die hübsche Tänzerin verkauft hier übrigens noch Items, falls ihr welche benötigt. Da wir jetzt Auto-Potion einsetzen können, solltet ihr immer einige davon im Inventar haben. Weiter geht es, indem ihr dem Weg nach Süden folgt. Dort befindet sich rechts ein Brunnen, den wir untersuchen können und finden somit die Raijinfäustlinge. Diese können ausschließlich Freia und Steiner anlegen. Da Steiner momentan abwesend ist, kriegt Freia die gold-gelben Fäustlinge angelegt, sobald sie unserer Gruppe erneut beitritt. Haltet ihr euch nun rechts, gelangt ihr in den Bereich zurück, in dem ihr Waffen kaufen könnt. Das Gebäude bei dem der Waffenhändler steht ist übrigens die Pension. Dort befindet sich nun Vivi, falls ihr die zwei ATEs gesehen habt und versteht nicht, warum die Leute ihm gegenüber feindselig sind, schließlich war er doch ganz artig und brav. Hinter Vivi, in der linken hinteren Ecke des Untergeschosses könnt ihr noch ein Echokraut finden. Sprecht ihr mit der Person hinter dem Tresen, so wird euch eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit für 100 Gil gewährt, falls ihr das gern in Anspruch nehmen möchtet. Weiter rechts befindet sich eine Treppe, an deren Fuße ihr rechts, zwischen dem Fass und der Kiste, 1250 Gil mitnehmen könnt. Also bisher lohnt sich unsere "Sightseeing-Tour" doch. :3 Im oberen Stock der Pension, solltet ihr die erste Kommode untersuchen, denn dann könnt ihr einen Äther erhalten und weiter hinten findet ihr den Mogry Mopri, der einen Brief von Ruby an Zidane übergibt. 300px|thumb|left|Überraschung! o.oVerlasst das Gebäude nun wieder und nehmt die Treppe rechts. Im nächsten Bereich solltet ihr nun die Treppe nach Norden nehmen und ihr gelangt zum Haupttempel Cleyras. Von hier aus regieren die Cleyraner und hier ist auch Freia zur Audienz beim König von Burmecia. Bevor wir ihn betreten sehen wir uns noch an den Rändern mit Gras um und nehmen das Echokraut und das Gizarkraut mit. Nun ab in den Tempel, gleich links neben dem Eingang das Halstuch einstecken und überraschenderweise sprechen wir noch KEINE der Priesterinnen an. Dreht um und geht zu dem Bereich mit dem riesigen Strudel aus Treibsand. Vorrausgesetzt ihr habt euch beide ATE's mit Quina angesehen, dann steht er dort und ihr könnt ihn ansprechen. Er wird in dem Treibsand versinken und Zidane wird ihm folgen. Ihr kommt somit an zwei Schatztruhen, die später sonst unerreichbar wären. Nachdem Quina sich darüber beklagt, dass diese Schatztruhen sowieso nie Essen beinhalten, können wir Zidane wieder steuern und wir plündern mal das Seidenkleid und die Zauberstiefel daraus. Lauft dann rechts über die Wurzel, springt herunter und ihr könnt normal nach Cleyra zurück laufen. Sprecht nun mit den Priesterinnen im Tempel und eine wird euch erklären, dass Freia gern ein Meeting mit euch hätte. Ihr sollt euch mit ihr in der Pension treffen. Dann machen wir uns mal gleich auf den Weg dorthin. Habt ihr eigentlich auch das Gefühl, dass mal wieder ein Bosskampf fällig wäre? Sobald ihr den Bereich mit der Pension betrettet, ereignet sich eine Szene in der ein Burmecia-Soldat berichtet, dass der, eigentlich friedliche, Ameisenlöwe ein Kind angegriffen hat. Da schauen wir doch gleich mal vorbei. Für uns heißt das, dass wir die Ausrüstung überprüfen und uns zum Eingang der Stadt begeben. Wieder geht es zu dem Bereich in dem Zidane und Quina eben im Treibsand versunken sind. Wir erkennen sofort ein bekanntes Gesicht wieder... dieses vorlaute und neunmalkluge Rattengör folgt uns scheinbar. Wollen wir es nicht doch dem Ameisenlöwen überlassen? Ò.o *hust* Freia taucht auf und sagt, dass wir Prinz Puck retten werden... Prinz? @__@ Alter Lappen... was geht'n? Das Rattengör ist tatsächlich der Prinz von Burmecia??? Square hat hier demnach einen Prinzen zum Bettelknaben gemacht... o.ö Einmal zu oft den Film Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske geguckt, was?! Nix bei denken... wir plätten erstmal das Vieh. ---- right|250px Boss 014: Ameisenlöwe HP: 3.938 MP: 3.950 Schwäche: Kälte Absorbiert: Wasser Klauen: Baldrian, Mithrilweste, Goldhelm Strategie: Beachtet bitte folgendes... Zwar kann man gewöhnlich Ameisenlöwen fressen, um so die Blaue Magie Totalabwehr zu erlernen, jedoch geht das noch nicht bei diesem! Später auf CD 3 haben wir allerdings die Gelegenheit einen zu futtern, wenn wir das unbedingt wollen. :3 Mit Zidane mopst ihr mal wieder schön alles, was der Boss besitzt. Klaut ruhig so lange, bis ihr alle Gegenstände erbeutet habt und greift dann erst ernsthaft an. Nutzt seine Schwäche gegen das Kälte-Element und zaubert mit Vivi Eisra. Quina solltet ihr zum Heilen und Kurieren von Zustandsveränderungen nutzen und Freia darf mit Sprung glänzen. Übrigens bietet es sich hier an Quinas Himmelswind bei Bedarf zu benutzen, falls ihr ihn bereits erlernt habt. Ganz unwissende Leute benutzen Quinas Nasshauch und wundern sich, warum der Ameisenlöwe auf einmal geheilt wird. ô.ö Also Pfoten weg! *schimpf* Sollte der Boss den Angriff Sandsturm einsetzen, wäre es gut, wenn Quina bereit steht, um Himmelswind zu nutzen und Freia gerade nichts besseres zu tun hat als Fafnirs Wind einzusetzen. Außerdem bewirkt der Angriff Blind, was hauptsächlich Zidane und Freia beeinflusst, falls sie sich gerade mit physischen Angriffen am Kampf beteiligen. Doch Vorsicht, teils benutzt der Gegner sein Konterhorn, selbst wenn physische Angriffe nicht gelingen. Übrigens: wenn der Ameisenlöwe Magenmuzin einsetzt, so bewirkt er den Neurose-Zustand bei euren Helden. Neurose bedeutet, dass alle Gegner etwas von dem Schaden abbekommen, den betroffener Charakter einstecken muss. Dies kann mit Baldrian, Allheilmitteln oder Quinas Blauer Magie Engelsspeise kuriert werden. Alles in allem ist das hier kein Kampf, der sonderlich schwer oder anspruchsvoll ist. ---- So wir haben den Bettelknaben Prinzen gerettet und schlagen vor, ihn zu seinem Vater in den Tempel zu bringen. Der ist davon nicht so begeistert und zischt davon... ööööhm... ... ... Szenewechsel. Wir sehen zum ersten Mal den König von Burmecia und das Innere des Haupttempels. Sogleich wird ein Ritual zur Stärkung des Sandsturms abgehalten, an dem Freia teilnehmen soll. Wir lehnen uns also zurück und schauen zu, wie die Tänzerinnen und Freia zu Eternal Harvest tanzen. Dieses Lied ist nebenbei eines meiner Lieblingslieder aus FF IX, besonders die Piano Version ist sehr empfehlenswert. :D Nach dem Tanz reißen plötzlich die Saiten der Harfe, an der ein funkelnder Stein angebracht ist. Doch nicht nur das! Der Sandwirbelsturm verschwindet ganz plötzlich. O.o wtf?? Leicht irritiert, weiß keiner so recht, was da gerade passiert ist. ---- 'Drecksvisagen und Mistkerle' Noch ein Szenewechsel. Dieses Mal sehen wir, wie Steiner und Marcus im Knast schmoren und Ersterer immer noch nicht kapieren will, dass Königin Brane den Krieg angezettelt hat. Naja bei dem ist eh Hopfen und Malz verloren. Das Bild wechselt zu Lili, die sich Gedanken darüber macht, ob sie ordentlich mit ihrer Mutter sprechen kann... sie sollte lieber überlegen, ob sie ihr nicht ordentlich eins auf die Mütze gibt! >.< Sie merkt, dass ihre Mutter nicht immer so wahr, wie es derzeit der Fall ist. Plötzlich kommen Zon und Son ins Zimmer und wollen sie zu Königin Brane bringen. Lili weißt die beiden freundlicherweise auf ihre Sprechweise hin: :::::Zon: "Königin Brane will dich jetzt sehen, zag' ich!" :::::Son: "Wir nehmen dich jetzt mit, sag' ich!" :::::Lili: "Ihr!! Wie könnt ihr es in eurer Position als Hofnarren überhaupt wagen mich zu duzen!!" :::::Zon: "Sei still, zag' ich!!" :::::Son: "Wenn wir dich duzen wollen, dann duzen wir dich, sag' ich!!" :::::Lili: (In so einer Situation sagt man am besten so etwas wie...) "Schafft eure Drecksvisagen aus meinem Gesichtsfeld, ihr Mistkerle!" Davon mal abgesehen, dass Lili hoffentlich die Bedeutung der Worte versteht, die sie zuletzt benutzt hat, lassen sich die zwei Clowns davon nicht beeindrucken und führen sie trotzdem ab. Ihr werdet zur Königin gebracht, die "hocherfreut" ist euch zu sehen... eeeehm... ein paar Dialogfenster weiter dürft ihr aussuchen, ob ihr ihren Worten glaubt oder eben nicht. Soweit ich weiß ist es unerheblich, wie ihr antwortet, das Ergebnis ist doch dasselbe. Kuja wird auftauchen und fragen, ob er bei diesem wunderbaren Stück mitmachen darf. Irritiert versucht Lili sich nicht von ihm erwischen zu lassen, doch die Gute hat's einfach nicht drauf... Man man... Da ist Zidane einmal nicht da und dann sowas. Kuja versetzt sie mit einen Schlaf-Zauber ins Delirium und Zon und Son sollen eine gewisse Extraktion vorbereiten. Wtf ist das schon wieder? ô.ö Wir sehen, wie Lili auf einer Art Opferaltar liegt und Son und Zon die Bestia, die in ihrem Körper schlummern freisetzen wollen. Speziell haben die beiden es zunächst auf Odin abgesehen. *Gebete sprech* >.< ---- Wir befinden uns nach dieser kleinen Unterbrechung wieder in Cleyra und sind immer noch nicht sicher, warum der Sandwirbelsturm verschwunden ist... Sicher ist jedoch, dass die alexandrischen Truppen nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Zidane und Freia besprechen, wie es zum Verschwinden des Sturms gekommen sein könnte. Ihr habt die Auswahlmöglichkeiten, dass Brane dahinter steckt oder vielleicht ihr Verbündeter... und dass euch nur interessiert, wie es Lili geht. Wir schließen mal die letzte Antwort aus und wenn ich eurem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen darf, dann denkt mal an Burmecia zurück. Kuja hat Brane mitgeteilt, dass die Burmecianer nach Cleyra geflohen sind. Diese hat daraufhin ihren Waffendealer darum gebeten, ob er nicht vielleicht etwas mit seiner Magie bewirken kann. So also wissen wir die Antwort. Was ihr auswählt, ist aber letztendlich so irrelevant, als wenn in China 'n Sack Reis umfallen würde. Schade eigentlich. Die beiden beschließen den Baum herab zu steigen, damit sie vielleicht herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht. Das einzige Mal wird Freia ganz kurz eure steuerbare Figur sein. Ist zwar nicht wichtig, aber ich hab mich damals beim ersten Spielen total gefreut. <3 *hust* Ihr könnt noch Medizin und Waffen bei den bekannten Händlern kaufen, falls nötig und euch im Gasthaus erholen. Letzteres zu besuchen, empfehle ich sehr, da Stilzkin eingetroffen ist und euch eine Hi-Potion, einen Äther und eine Phönixdaune für 444 Gil anbietet. Ein Schnäppchen, also greift zu! Bei Mopri könnt ihr noch einmal speichern und per Mognet den Brief von Mohanna lesen. Sie teilt uns schon mit, was wir insgeheim befürchtet haben. Mehrere komische Leute klettern den Stamm des Baumes hinauf. Wie finden wir das? Ganz genau, gaaaaaaaaaar nicht gut. Mopri beschließt seine Sachen zu packen und sich Stilzkin anzuschließen. Weise Entscheidung... Stilzkin hat bis jetzt alles überlebt. Aber keine Angst, so schnell ist der kleine Mogry dann auch nicht verschwunden. Geht noch einmal zum Haupttempel und betretet den Saal, in dem Freia ihr Tänzchen abgehalten hat. Sprecht mit dem Priester und ihr erhaltet einen Emerald. In der Mitte des Raumes an der hinteren Wand findet ihr noch einen Jadestein und unmittelbar hinter der Harfe liegt eine Phönixdaune versteckt. Legt Freia den Emerald an, um ihr Schneedrache beizubringen. Dies ist eine Befehls-Ability, die Gegnern MP entzieht und der gesamten Gruppe gutschreibt. Zwar kostet der Einsatz der Ability auch MP, jedoch werdet ihr sie später gern benutzen, um der ganzen Gruppe mal ein paar MP wieder zu geben. right|150pxAm Eingang der Stadt trefft ihr eure restlichen Gruppenmitglieder wieder und Zidane wird ab sofort wieder durch die Lande gesteuert. Überprüft bei erster Gelegenheit die Ausrüstung aller Charaktere. Klettert den Baum also wieder herab. Wenn ihr in dem Gebiet ankommt, wo vorher die drei Treibsand-Stellen waren, so werdet ihr von Alexandria-Soldatinnen angegriffen. Wehrt euch fleißig und haut ihnen ordentlich auf die Mütze! Lauft weiter und zwangsläufig trefft ihr auf immer mehr alexandrische Soldatinnen. Doch nach einiger Zeit kommt euch die Sache doch spanisch vor... für einen Großangriff waren das überraschend wenig Gegner... da muss was faul sein. Schleunigst kehrt ihr um und die Kamera schwenkt zum anderen Ende der Hängebrücke. Oh oooooooooooh... Ihr wisst hoffentlich noch, welches Accessoire für den Kampf gegen Beatrix hilfreich ist, oder? ô.ö 'Rette sich wer kann!' In der Stadt angekommen, seht ihr wie die Schwarzmagier sich hinein teleportieren und den eigentlichen Angriff beginnen. Was wir gerade eben besiegt haben, war scheinbar nur die Patrouille. Sofort kommen zwei Tänzerinnen zu uns und bitten um Hilfe. Ab sofort gilt, dass jeder Schritt überlegt sein muss, denn je mehr Leute wir retten, umso mehr Gegenstände erhalten wir später. Aber jetzt vernichtet ihr erstmal die Schwarzmagier, die direkt auf euch zukommen. Begebt euch danach erstmal nach rechts und speichert bei Mopri, der sich am Sandloch mit Stilzkin vor den Angreifern versteckt. Er überreicht euch zusätzlich noch einen Brief für Serino. Zeltet bei ihm, falls nötig, überprüft eure Ausrüstung und Abilities (die Hilfsability Kannibale ist sehr effektiv) und begebt euch nun weiter in die Stadt. Sobald ihr die Treppen benutzen wollt, greifen alexandrische Soldatinnen an und ihr müsst von nun an die Bewohner Cleyras schützen. Nach den Soldatinnen, teleportieren sich noch einige Schwarzmagier zu euch. Nachdem ihr alle besiegt habt, gelangt ihr automatisch an die Stelle, wo ihr den Raijinfäustling finden konntet. Die Priester sind verwirrt und fragen euch, wohin sie fliehen sollen. Schickt sie nach rechts und folgt ihnen. Im nächsten Bereich schickt ihr die Leute nach links, sodass sie vollständig entkommen können. Danach bekämpft ihr die herannahenden Feinde und folgt den Flüchtlingen erneut. Wieder fragen die Mutter und ihre zwei Kinder, wohin sie fliehen sollen. Ihr seht, dass die beiden Priester bereits nach rechts laufen, also weist die drei an ihnen zu folgen und kloppt euch nochmal mit euren Gegnern rum. Ein letztes Mal sollt ihr entscheiden, wohin der Weg führen wird. Bringt die Leute dazu nach Norden zu fliehen und somit zum Haupttempel zu gelangen. Sobald ihr dort seid, werdet ihr automatisch eingekreist. Ein Mann, der aus dem Nichts auftaucht, wie sein Name auch schon sagt, rettet euch das Leben und ihr könnt den Haupttempel betreten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser Mann der Geliebte von Freia ist, den sie schon so lange sucht. Doch Fratley kann sich nicht an sie erinnern und verschwindet mit der Absicht nach weiteren Feinden Ausschau zu halten. Scheinbar funktioniert sein Drachenritter-Instinkt noch wunderbar... Doch das wird auch schnell zur Nebensache, denn Beatrix dringt zunächst unbemerkt in den Tempel ein und stiehlt den Schatzkristall. Wir folgen ihr natürlich und greifen zuvor allerdings noch alle Schätze von den Überlebenden ab. Insgesamt erhaltet ihr eine Waldnymphe-Karte, ein Elixier, eine Montisaurus-Karte, einen Äther, eine Phönixdaune, ein Allheilmittel und eine Phönixfeder. Fette Beute, was? Bei Mopri, der immer noch nicht geflohen ist, könnt ihr speichern und zelten, was ihr in Anspruch nehmen solltet. Rüstet eure Charaktere so aus, dass sie nach Möglichkeit Rüstungen und Accessoires tragen, die das Donnerelement schwächen oder gar absorbieren. Dazu zählt der Korallenring, welcher abermals Vivi angelegt werden sollte, da er immer noch recht wenig HP hat. Legt Freia die Raijinfäustlinge an, falls sie diese noch nicht trägt. Wenn ihr bereit seid, verlasst den Tempel und lasst euch von Beatrix nochmal den Hintern versohlen... ---- 150px|left Boss 015: Beatrix HP: 4.736 MP: 3.964 Schwäche: Keine Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Phönixfeder, Polaris, Raijinfäustling Strategie: Wieder einmal könnt ihr nur verlieren. Denn nach einer gewissen Zeit oder bei Abzug all ihrer HP, wird Beatrix den Kampf mit ihrem Exekutionsschlag beenden. Ich empfehle daher sich mit Zidane aufs Klauen zu konzentrieren und die restlichen Charaktere in die Abwehrposition zu setzen oder mit Heilung zu beschäftigen. Um den erhaltenen Schaden zu verringern, könnt ihr alle Charaktere aus der vorderen in die hintere Reihe setzen. Das trifft hauptsächlich für Zidane und Freia zu, da Quina und Vivi sowieso einen Stammplatz in der hinteren Reihe haben sollten. Wer wirklich kämpfen will, der darf sich erneut der gleichen Strategie, wie schon in Kapitel 9 bedienen, denn bis auf ein paar Erhöhungen der Statuswerte, bleibt Beatrix' Kampfverhalten absolut gleich. ---- So die nette Dame hat euch wieder gezeigt, wo es lang geht und verschwindet flink mit einem Schwarzmagier-Teleport. Falls ihr nicht alles erbeuten konntet, seid nicht geknickt... Den Raijinfäustling konntet ihr ja in diesem Kapitel finden und das Polaris gibts nochmal im nächsten Kapitel. Unsere Helfen beschließen Beatrix zu verfolgen und teleportieren sich ebenfalls mittels Schwarzmagiern zurück. Diese haben nun scheinbar nur noch den Befehl zu verschwinden und nicht mehr zu töten, weshalb sie euch einfach mal so mitnehmen. Nett, oder? Ihr landet an Bord der Roten Rose und habt die Flucht aus Cleyra gerade so geschafft, denn sonst hätte euch die Bestia Odin, die Brane beschwört genauso kalt gemacht, wie die wunderschöne Stadt. Wie es weiter geht, erfahren wir im nächsten Kapitel. Übrigens hat Quina keinen Teleporter genommen und verlässt somit mehr oder minder freiwillig die Gruppe... War es das mit unserem großen, dicken Kumpel?? Werden wir ihn nie mehr wiedersehen? Er hatte noch nicht mal alle Monster probiert und blauen Magien erlernt! WARUM??? Dx *hust* Keine Sorge, Unkraut vergeht nicht und so wie der Typ beschaffen ist, handelt es sich hier um Unkraut der ultimativen Sorte. Wir sehen ihn bald wieder, aber einige Kapitel haben wir nun Ruhe vor ihm. So, ich würde sagen ich verabschiede mich schonmal für einen Monat, denn im September wird mein Walkthrough von Crisis Core wieder dran glauben müssen. *hände reib* Sofern nicht doch noch irgendwer (-.-) wirklich seine Stimme umverteilt und ein Unentschieden herbeiführt. Quaki! In diesem Sinne bis zum nächsten Mal. TüdelÜüÜü ^-^ 'Merkliste:' Ja, ihr Lieben... der Punkt mit Beatrix und dem Korallenring ist immer noch in der Merkliste... ihr wisst ganz genau, was das bedeutet und sooo lange müsst ihr auf den nächsten Kampf mit der holden Schönheit auch nicht warten. Im nächsten Kapitel versohlt sie euch wieder den Ar***... freut euch drauf. ~.~" * Cinna hat an einem Grenzübergang Kaffee gekocht. (Sidequest: Die drei Kaffeesorten) * Der Korallenring absorbiert Blitz-elementare Angriffe, wenn er einem Charakter angelegt wurde. Das ist im Kampf gegen Beatrix sehr von Vorteil, da sie häufig Donnerklinge einsetzt. Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern